28 May 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-05-28 ; Comments *Start of show: “Good timing, Lammo.” *Describes watching Fairport Convention in Swindon as “one of the very best live gigs I went to in all of my life … an unforgettably great night.” (The night was discussed on the 16 February 1969 show; see also Gigography 1969). Plays a September 1969 session track by the band from a recently released box set – “I may cry, because I feel in that sort of mood this evening.” Says he was heartbroken when Sandy Denny died: “She was a wonderful person. I really liked her very much indeed.” Peel also used this track to sound off on one of his bugbears, namely the BBC's archiving policy in the late 60s/early 70s which saw episodes of Gardeners' Question Time ''accorded protected status, whilst a Pink Floyd session would be flung into the incinerators the moment after it had been broadcast. *After the John Peel Sweet-Eating Game (“I think all of the people who played that have probably died of obesity-related causes”''), the Mary Anne Hobbs Drink Game (mentioned at bottom of this page). *The album containing the final track of the night apparently comes with a warning it may contain subliminal and/or backward messages - “I don’t want to listen to it unless it does.” Sessions *Antihero,#1. Recorded 2002-05-24. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Ascii Disko: Cool (12” EP – Einfach) L’Age D’Or *Breeders: London Song (LP – Title TK) 4AD *Antihero: Who’s Looking Out For Number One (Peel Session) *DJ Storm: The Bomb (LP – Absolute Hardcore 3) Slammin’ Vinyl *Miss Black America: Talk Hard (single) Integrity *Prince Far I: The Lord’s Prayer (LP – Pslams For I) Pressure Sounds *Fairport Convention: Tam Lin (4xCD – Fairport Unconventional) Free Reed *DAT Politics: Morgens, Mittags (LP - Plugs Plus) Chicks On Speed *Antihero: You’ve Got Nothing (Peel Session) *The Caretaker: We Cannot Escape The Past (LP – A Stairway To The Stars) V/Vm Test *Sender Berlin: Das Labyrinth (LP – Gestern Heute Morgen) Tresor *Red McKenzie & The Celestial Beings: I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me Pig's Big 78 2002 *Fierce / Fresh: Innocence (12” single) Quarantine *Otep: The Lord Is My Weapon (EP – Jihad) Capitol *WARD: Sesquipedalian Origins (LP - It's Not Necessarily Your Height It Could Be Your Feet) Loca *Skatalites with King Tubby: Bottom Dub Dub (LP – The Legendary Skatalites In Dub) Motion *Antihero: Try Again (Peel Session) *Nina Nastasia: Rosemary (LP – The Blackened Air) Touch & Go *No Miss: What (LP - The Sound Of Famtree Recordings Vol. 1) Famtree *Samurai Seven: Flaming Hell Blake (LP – Le Sport) Rotator *Sit N Spin: Elvis (7” single) Trash City *Elvis Presley: Money Honey *Piano Magic: Certainty (FortDax Remix) (12” EP – Writers Remixed) 4AD *Derrero: Lean On Me Comfort (LP – Comb The Breaks) Sylem *Antihero: MTV (Peel Session) *Boom Bip & Dose One: Slight (LP – Circle) Leaf *Come Ons: Red Lips & Fingertips (LP – The Come Ons) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Circle Of Dead Children: Cremation (LP – The Genocide Machine) Deathvomit File ;Name *John_Peel_20020528.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2001-12 Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online